russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC joins Dinagyang Festival
MANILA, Philippines - Seaqustered radio-television station IBC-13 join Ilonggos in celebrating one of the country’s grandest and most colorful religious events, the Dinagyang Festival, happening in Iloilo this week with their the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). To make the celebration even more remarkable, IBC-13 flew in some of its stars to celebrate Dinagyang with the Ilonggos for the first time. The Kapinoy network and its affiliate platforms roll out week-long activities to make the festivity even more meaningful to the Ilonggos via Dinagyang Kapinoy 2012, kicking off with the participation of PBA Games with Viva Sports as PBA on Tour at the Cebu Sports Commission Championships that happened last Friday July 20, 2012. IBC-13 also holds daily open TV viewing marathon at Fuente Osmeña Circle on July 24, 2012, 1:30 to 5:30 p.m., featuring Viva-TV shows like Esperanza, Dear Heart, Popstar Diaries and Petra's Panniest as well as IBC shows like educational program Cooltura with host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and lifestyle show Chinatown TV with host Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wendelyn Ty. The country’s favorite noontime show, Lunch Break, is slated to hold auditions at noontime on July 24, 2012 on IBC-13, from 11:30 a.m. to 1:30 p.m., with host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gil joins the Lunch Break provincial tour while stationed in Iloilo for Let's Do The Grocery game segment with some performed before the huge crowd were Viva stars Josh Padilla, Charlie Green, Giuliano and Anja Aguilar electrified the dance floor. Not to be missed were Lunch Break dancers hopes to visit other provinces in Northern Luzon next. IBC-13 also hosts Dinagyang Kapinoy Show, a gathering of the brightest Viva stars such as newest popstar Anja Aguilar, YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Cesar Montano and Luis Manzano on July 24 from 1:30 to 3:30 p.m. Street dancing, partying, and endless merry-making marked with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, KC Concepcion and Anne Curtis with primetime princess Cristine Reyes, Vhong Navarro and also VJ Sam Pinto will charm Ilonggos with their performances. Unkabogable Vice Ganda, Daniel Padilla, Janella Salvador and the Street Boys are also expected to join the show their continuous support to the network’s past, current and forthcoming shows nd their IBC Regional Network simulcast live nationwide. Come on the telecast, News Team 13 — the news and public affairs division of IBC-13 — is geared up to cover the main festival’s event to be aired in IBC Headliners on IBC-13 ''' from 10:30 a.m. to 11 p.m. with simulcast with '''IBC-TV 12 Iloilo and on radio thru Radyo Budyong stations from DYBQ-AM 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz in Roxas and DYRG-AM 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, committed to share the colorful sights and sounds of Dinagyang Festival from Iloilo to the rest of the Philippines. Stay tuned for the coverage with News Team 13 Manila, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao, headlined by Express Balita Ilonggo anchors Jun Arbolado and also in Manila for IBC Headliners anchor Czarinah Lusuegro for live news updates, Express Balita anchors Snooky Serna and John Susi goes live on Iloilo, and Ronda Trese anchors Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Ralf Rivas goes live on Iloilo. 'IBC New Station ID' IBC with its new slogan Pinoy ang Dating as corporate slogan with the branding Kapinoy network for the government-sequestered network in Philippine television is now No.3 in the ratings of giant networks GMA as Kapuso and ABS-CBN as Kapamilya. Viva-TV as Home of the Stars with its new entertainment programming on IBC as the major player recently more aggressive, will return of its glory days also still up for privatization, on their blocktime partnership with Viva and the FM radio station its #1 internet danze mix radio iDMZ along with DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan. Goes Pinoy-esque in station ID with Filipino-like and the new letter B''' slash number '''13 for the new logo with I''' for sports, '''B for entertainment and C''' for news and public affairs with new '''IBC jingle, an innovation in terms of station ID from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao making big-budgeted in the market allowing IBC-13 to compete for ads of two major networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN for the commercial networks and supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and PTV 4) and Channel 13 allow commercial advertisements. A new board of directors, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino, the new management of chairman Orly Mercado along with Eric Canoy, Lito Ocampo Cruz and Tessie Taylor, like a big reunion special for all former IBC talents/stars from 1975 until the '90s as Homecoming sa Trese, the restoration of their professional relationship with Viva. Plus new Viva-TV shows on IBC for TV stars with Viva Box Office and the PBA Games along with new shows like Popstar Diaries, Annebishowsa, KC.com, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, talk show The Jon Santos Show, comedy show Petra's Panniest, teleserye Esperanza, gag show WOW, talent search SM Little Stars, sitcom Petrang Kabayo, reality-dating Sabi Mo Nanay, reality show Pantaxya X, top 10 countdown Daily Top 10 and Especially For You, phenomenal animation Winx Club (which dubbed in Filipino), popular game shows The Weakest Link, Fighting Family and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, new anime Ragnarok, Beelzebub and K-ON!, and imported asianovela like daytime Fondant Garden and Queen and I, and new primetime Korean drama Dream High 2 and Can You Hear My Heart as well as its news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese.